


What Happened in the Future (And What Happens Now)

by Invisiblecolor



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed, There may be a plot somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisiblecolor/pseuds/Invisiblecolor
Summary: Sometimes Grace slips up, and Dani wonders what happened in the future.
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 34
Kudos: 414





	1. Spooning

“Grace, Grace” whisper-yells Dani.

It’s 3 in the middle of the night. Sure, Rev-9 is gone. But that doesn’t mean they can put their feet up. Instead, they had been running all day, trying to find somewhere safe for a few months. Eventually they called it a night, and checked in the nearest, and hopefully least shady motel. 

Carl chose to stay in the van, because he knew that sitting in the dark with his eyes open is way too creepy. And also Sarah told him to. As for the tough-as-nails robot killer, she crashed into the first flat surface she saw (which was a small sofa) and started snoring. Which left Dani in her current situation.

She awakes with a start, feeling her whole body is burning up. It turns out she is not far from it. Grace, the Amazon-like, enhanced rebel soldier from the future, is enfolding the tiny Savior in her embrace on the motel bed. It’s so tight, like Dani is the meat in a burrito. And it is so, so hot. Because unlike a normal human, Grace (or rather Grace’s engine) runs at an insanely high temperature. That's way too much for Dani to handle. With Grace’s steady breath at the back of her neck, her ripped, bare, unbelievably long arms around her waist, and her muscular left thigh, so close to a dangerous area, Dani starts to feel the sweat on her back, and, moisture in other places.

_What’s got into me_, thinks Dani to herself. 

“Grace, wake up, Grace”

Dani doesn't know what will happen if she wakes Sarah up, and she doesn't want to find out.

"Graaace"

“Whaa? G’back to s’eep” Grace mumbles sleepily.

Dani chuckles a little at how cute sleepy Grace sounds. _Focus, Dani!_

“Let go of me. You are too hot.” Dani tries to push back, yet Grace’s body doesn’t budge.

Grace slowly smiles against her left ear, “no you’re hawt.”

_Ay dios mio! _Dani can feel all her blood rushes to her cheeks.

“I, I meant your body heat!”

“My bo- oh why don’t you say so?” that seems to clear the blonde woman's head a little, “Jetpacking it is!”

Before Dani could ask what jetpacking is, Grace takes the smaller woman’s hand in hers, swings her legs, and turns them both around in one move.

It’s the same position. Only now that Grace is the small spoon, and Dani is the big spoon. The way Grace does it so fluidly, makes Dani wonder if she has done it a thousand times, or more. 

“There, better?” Grace rubs small circles on the back of the hand on her abs.

Dani rests her cheek on the pillow against Grace’s cool neck, feeling the breeze on her face and way comfier, like this is how it should be. She smiles and sinks deeper. 

“Yeah, better”

The next night, Dani insists on a room with AC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I fully support Grace being the big spoon.  
More scenes may occurs after this, who knows?


	2. Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words!  
Writing is not usually my thing. Reading is.  
But this pairing has so much potentials. I decided to give back to the community AKA writing this thing.  
But I didn't know that writing myself meant I could no longer read other people's works!  
I don't want to be influenced. :(

The four of them work like a well-oiled machine. (no pun intended)

Somewhere nearby just explodes. Dani doesn’t even think. She immediately jumps up to Grace’s waiting arms. And Grace runs straight towards Sarah's beat-up van ahead.

Shots are fired at their left. Grace dodges and half-leap half-throw the both of them into the van, and crashes into the car door. Sarah drives away at full speed.

"Dani! Are you ok?" Dani winces and looks up to find Grace's body on top of her.

Grace's face is merely an inch away from her, with her ruffled blonde hair, and concerned eyes. 

Dani sits up, "I'm alright."

Grace realizes that she is basically breathing into Dani's mouth. She blushes hard and quickly moves away.

Sarah snorts loudly from the driver's seat.

Not before long, they can hear a loud thump on the roof, then heavy footsteps towards the front. The car door by the shotgun opens, climbs in Carl. 

"The threat is eliminated," He waves at the two women in the backseat.

"Hey, Carl" "Carl"

"Put your seat belt on, metalhead," Somehow Sarah always grits her teeth when she addresses Carl.

"Yes, of course," The indestructible mechanic assassin complies.

They drive on.

* * *

"So?" Dani tries to ask casually, "Was carrying me part of your training?"

"What?" Grace turns her head to look at the tiny Mexican.

Dani lifts her right eyebrow.

Grace sighs, "Sure, we learnt to fight with 130 pounds on our back. Not just because we have to take the Commander with us if necessary, but also to carry armaments, supplies, you know."

The blonde pauses to see Dani looking at her with a frowning face.

"It's okay. Not like you are heavy or have pointy edges like a machine gun." Grace brushes Dani's hair out of her face, "Really, I am fine, far from crashing."

"I know. If the roles were reversed, I definitely can't lift you," Dani holds up her hands and leans backward, "Cause boy, are you heavy!"

"Hey!"

They look at each other, and laugh out loud.

"Be Quiet back there," Sarah yells, "Mommy's having a conversation with Roomba."

Grace rolls her eyes, "How come she gets to be Mommy, and I have to be Daddy? I am obviously the young and pretty one."

Dani shrugs, "You kinda fit the part."

Grace pouts.

* * *

Three hours later, Dani washes the grease off her face in the washroom of a roadside diner. Two small knocks on the door, and Grace walks in.

"You okay?"

Dani nods.

"You barely touch your food."

"I guess I wasn't that hungry," Dani turns to leave. Grace stops her.

"Come on, I thought we're fine."

Dani looks up to Grace's wide, star-like, pale-blue eyes.

She takes a breath, "It's just, I can't help but think about what you said."

Grace throws her arms, "I shouldn't have told you anything about the future. She warned me."

"How many times have you carried the future me-"

Grace's fair neck turns a nice shade of pink.

Dani shakes her head and continues, "Out of a battlefield? I don't want to believe that I'm a burden now, and I will always be a burden. What kind of Savior was I, when all I did was being saved?"

Grace puts both her hands on Dani's shoulders, lowers her head so that their eyes at the same level.

"Listen, my Commander is not a damsel in distress. She trained along with us. She could carry her weight in a fight. But she's only a human. And she could get injured sometimes. Only then we had to escort her out. She, is not a burden."

Dani puts on a bittersweet smile, "So it's not future me, just me me."

"2020 Dani is not prepared for the apocalypse."

"None of us do! But You, Sarah, and Carl are doing just fine, fighting off whoever tries to kill us. And I just sit there, waiting to be killed."

Dani clutches Grace's tank top in her fists, "I need to be apocalypse-ready."

Grace looks at Dani with a sadness, puts her in, leans her chin on top of the smaller woman's head.

"Okay, we will get you ready."


End file.
